


Priorities

by threewalls



Category: Yaoh (TV)
Genre: Community: kink_bingo, Knifeplay, M/M, Marking, Master/Slave
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-13
Updated: 2012-10-13
Packaged: 2017-11-16 05:38:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/536090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/threewalls/pseuds/threewalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Two years ago, Seiya bought a boy. Perhaps they both need a reminder. (Set during Episode 11. Spoilers for episodes 10-11.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Priorities

**Author's Note:**

> With thanks to lynndyre and nounou for answering questions for me. Written for kink_bingo: "marking/possession."

Hikaru is not so drunk as to need help standing. As Seiya gathers his thoughts, he is trying, and failing, to look only at the ground. Seiya hasn't told him to do that, or not to do it. The only order he's given has been for Hikaru to stop apologising, and that Hikaru has done, even if he keeps only catching himself at the moment he opens his lips.

"Do you remember the door codes to my apartment?" Seiya asks.

"The apartment you..."

"That one," Seiya says into silence, feeling his lips twist as he watches Hikaru visibly catch himself again. He's as much amused by Hikaru's struggles as he is by his own reaction to them. 

"I want you to go there now."

That makes Hikaru look up, and stare. 

"What do you want me to do?" He almost stumbles forward with the words.

"Be there-- and be sober -- when I get there." Seiya doesn't resist reaching out to clasp Hikaru's shoulder, pleased to watch him swallow.

When Ryosuke criticised him for neglecting his responsibilities as a sempai, he didn't know how right he was. Another point to the rookie, then, but if Seiya is honest with himself, he'd stopped counting some time ago.

\---

Three hours after Seiya found him at the bar, Hikaru smells more of Seiya's bodywash than of cigarette smoke. The thermostat in Seiya's apartment is set to something comfortable for a man in a three piece suit, as Seiya is. Hikaru's bare skin shivers with gooseflesh.

"Get undressed," Seiya had said, and Hikaru had stripped to his briefs while Seiya had poured himself a drink. 

"Get on the table," Seiya had said, and Hikaru had done that, too. 

Seiya sets his palm on Hikaru's belly, low and on the right, feeling the muscles there pull tight. Hikaru's fingers flex, but do not lift off the tablecloth. 

Seiya slides his hand higher, over the rapid beat of Hikaru's heart. "What do you think I'm going to do to you?" he asks.

"Well--" Hikaru shrugs, not quite covering a shaky exhale. "You only like to have a tablecloth for special occasions."

"Lie back," Seiya says, with a light push to the centre of Hikaru's chest. Hikaru does.

"I'm more concerned about other property right now," Seiya says, taking a last sip of whiskey. 

"Romeo?"

"You," Seiya says. He up-ends his drink over Hikaru's bare thigh.

Seiya has a handkerchief from his breast pocket, to mop up the spill while he grabs Hikaru under the knee, bending and positioning his leg. The muscles of his leg are like stone, and he holds the position Seiya leaves him in, his other leg curving around Seiya's hip.

Hikaru 's eyes go round when Seiya produces a pocket knife. It's not Hikaru's. It's Seiya's own and body warm from riding in his trouser pocket all night. With the whiskey-soaked handkerchief, Seiya wipes down the blade.

"You're not afraid?" Seiya asks, though it might as well be a statement. The muscles of Hikaru's leg might be hard, but so is his cock, filling out under the navy cotton of his briefs. When his eyes catch sight of the blade, he licks his lips. "You're not afraid of what I'll do to you?"

Hikaru shakes, his head rolling side to side in denial. "I would do anything for Seiya-san!"

"I know," Seiya says. "But what I want you to do is what I tell you to."

Before Hikaru was a host, he was the reason Seiya's shoes were always polished, his suits always dry-cleaned and his linens freshly laundered. It meant that whatever hour Seiya had returned home, there had been breakfast ready exactly in the ways Seiya preferred and that Seiya had grown accustomed to falling asleep to the sound of someone sleeping on his bedroom floor. 

Having Hikaru had been like having a housepet capable of signing for deliveries and scrubbing one's back. That he would have dropped to his knees at the snap of Seiya's fingers amused rather than disgusted him. Seiya didn't need to pay for sex. But after the third time he found himself growing hard as he dictated a list of chores, Hikaru fully clothed but scribbling oh so eager to please, Seiya had taken Hikaru to see his tailor, his realtor and Romeo's manager.

Ryosuke told Seiya to think about his priorities as host and as a man, and Seiya has. He has, indeed.

"You can't be useful to me in prison." Seiya reaches forward, touching the split in Hikaru's lip with the pad of his thumb. "Or beaten. Or dead. I want you to remember that."

Seiya hooks his index finger beneath Hikaru's chin, tilting it up. The dips and planes of Hikaru's body do not move him as much as Hikaru's compliance, or the fervent adoration in his eyes. 

"Seiya-san..."

Cutting human flesh is not like writing with a pen. Seiya knows his blade is sharp, but the drag still surprises him, the resistance of Hikaru's skin. 

Blood comes slowly, and so does pain. It's not until the tenth stroke that Hikaru's fingers scrabble at the tablecloth. But his leg doesn't move, not for thirteen strokes, not even the ones that cross an earlier stroke and draw a whine from Hikaru's throat, and not for another three. It's not until Seiya is finished that Hikaru's head falls back against the table.

"Stay there," Seiya says, and gets the first aid kit from one of the kitchen cupboards. He tapes a bandage over his name on Hikaru's thigh and supervises Hikaru dressing himself. 

They may just save Romeo tomorrow night, but Seiya doesn't want to own a club where he's not number one. He still has connections in Osaka, from back when he was starting out. He can teach Hikaru how to make _okonomiyaki_.

"You like knives," Seiya says, wiping it clean with his handkerchief and bending closed the blade. He holds the pocket knife out. "You seem to need a new one.

"This is a loan, not a gift. And it goes without saying that I expect you to look after my property." Seiya waits a beat, to be sure Hikaru understands him. "All of it."

"Y-yes, Seiya-san. Thank you." Hikaru's eyes are watering, and he's keeping his weight off the leg Seiya cut. He still looks like he's thinking about dropping prostrate on Seiya's dining room floor, his hands pressed together with the knife in between. 

One day, Seiya thinks, amused by his own romanticism, he might let Hikaru prove his devotion with his mouth.

"Get your shoes," Seiya says, and Hikaru does.


End file.
